Det var en gång två barn
by gkmoberg1
Summary: Events that occur immediately following the end of 'Let the Right One In'. Partially follows the original author's short story 'Let the Old Dreams Die', which is a related story. Story is told in a mix of Swedish, German and English.


**Det var en gång två barn**

~oOo~ ~oOo~ 1 ~oOo~ ~oOo~

»Hur lång tid tog det?»

Oskar heard the whispered words and decided to respond in the manner used earlier by one of the train conductors when he had asked almost the same question. He puffed up his chest and used a deep voice as he replied in his best affected Stockhom accent »Det tar ungefär fyra timmar att åka från Stockholm till Karlstad.»

His friend, trapped for now inside the slightly opened steamer trunk, tried to swat him but could only reach the fingers of Oskar's right hand. Oskar swatted back.

A moment ago Oskar had undone the clasps. The old fashioned locks had released with a thud against the side of the case. There were two passengers nearby but neither had taken interest. He had then raised the lid slightly and stuck inside his hand, prodding Eli.

»Är det dags att gå nu?»

»Nej. Schhh.» relied Oskar.

The two passengers filed out. Then several more moved past him. It was not far to the door but Oskar needed to wait until nobody was paying attention before he could let Eli out.

»Behöver du hjälp?» asked a man wearing a grey business suit and hat.

»Mina föräldrar…» replied Oskar, letting his voice trail off as he turned and looked in the direction of the exit.

The man nodded, similarly glanced towards the door and then moved on.

Oskar busied himself with his set of three other boxes and his bag while a few more passengers exited. When most nearly everyone had departed Oskar decided it was time.

»Psst!» he said to get Eli's attention, lifted the lid and prodded Eli again with his right hand.

»Tja, Johan!» cried out the voice of an approaching figure from down the aisle. Oskar realized it was Frieder, whom he had met earlier. He hastily reversed what he was doing and settled the lid back into place. He felt within a bump as Eli struck upwards into the now closed lid and Oskar had to lurch forward onto the lid to keep in place.

Frieder, reaching Oskar's seat, leaned in towards him. »Johan, are you ready for some more help?» This same teenager, a German from Dusseldorf traveling with three friends, had helped Oskar by carrying the steamer chest onto the train. Oskar's befriending them back in Stockholm had proved useful. They were all from a German university, and Oskar liked that they had no connection with Stockholm or the news, which definitely centered on his and Eli's troubles in Blackeberg. The four had been happy to carry the steamer trunk onboard. But now Oskar was not at all sure their return was what he and Eli needed.

The others piled in behind Frieder. »Come on, let's help him out», Jürgen said.

»Ahh, nej!» attempted Oskar, but it was no use. Frieder and Jürgen slid the chest into the aisle and hefted it up between them. Oskar jumped to his feet, scrambled to assemble his other boxes and bag. The boys were off straight away with the steamer and its unclasped lid.

"Hallo, I can get it," said the third German. She could not help but notice Oskar's panic and she picked up the final box and bag from Oskar's seat bench.

»Tack!» Oskar managed as the bolted from the seat. He nearly fell as he tried to turn into the aisle with his armload of boxes. He stumbled after the first two Germans.

»Hej, slow down pojka» said the fourth, Erik.

Frantic, Oskar stumbled through the exit and onto the platform. Frieder and Jürgen were just ahead of him and they looked at him for direction on where to head. Oskar indicated they should go to the far side, away from the train carriages. His eyes were focused on the unlocked lid of the trunk.

He heard Anna behind him. She was jostling Oskar's final two possessions along with her own backpack as she stepped onto the platform. And immediately behind her was Erik.

»Es ist schwer», he heard one of the boys saying.

Surely Eli knew to remain calm, thought Oskar. He must know what is happening.

The two teens put the steamer trunk down. He and Anna were but steps away. Oskar could barely walk he was so tense. With their hands free and with his own full with the two awkward boxes he was carrying, there was nothing he could do to prevent them from lifting the unlocked lid. He was helpless to prevent them opening the trunk and finding Eli within. He knew it was mere seconds to disaster.

~oOo~ ~oOo~ translations ~oOo~ ~oOo~

 _Det var en gång två barn (Swedish)_ \- Once upon a time there were two children

 _Hur lång tid tog det?_ _(Swedish)_ \- How long did it take?

 _Det tar ungefär fyra tmmar att åka från Stockholm till Karlstad._ _(Swedish)_ \- It takes about four hours to travel from Stockholm to Karlstad.

 _Är det dags att gå nu?_ \- Is it time go now?

 _Nej. Schhh._ _(Swedish)_ \- No. Shhh.

 _Behöver du hjälp?_ _(Swedish)_ \- Do you need help?

 _Mina föräldrar…_ _(Swedish)_ \- My parents...

 _Ahh, nej!_ _(Swedish)_ \- Ahh, no!

 _Tack!_ _(Swedish)_ \- Thanks! / Thank you!

 _Hej, slow down pojka_ _(Swedish/English)_ \- Hi, slow down boy (spoken by a German who is attempting a mix of English and Swedish)

 _Es ist schwer_ _(German)_ \- It is heavy

~oOo~ ~oOo~ ### ~oOo~ ~oOo~

[2015-05-14] Original posting

[2015-05-17] Revise Swedish


End file.
